rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 12:
Session Start: Sun Aug 10 19:37:42 2014 Session Ident: #exaltedrpsvic �0319:37 * Now talking in #exaltedrpsvic �0319:37 * flame.de.eu.darkmyst.org sets mode: +nt �0320:31 * theweepingman is now known as STExalted �0320:32 * Lost_ (Mibbit@122.164.mvr.qi) has joined #exaltedrpsvic �0320:32 * Dusk (Mibbit@180.246.pi.uwt) has joined #exaltedrpsvic �0320:33 * Nekraa (Oskar@09-438-949-914-cz692.tbcn.telia.com) has joined #exaltedrpsvic �0320:36 * Nekraa is now known as Dragon_ �0120:37 <@STExalted> Spider �0120:38 <@STExalted> Spider's machinations has made situation tense. It is not quite ready to explode, though - there's still enough time to take care some matters. Alternatively, you can just... push the situation, and take the throne now. �0120:39 <@STExalted> You are currently at the Manse, the conference room. Nia is lounging in one of the corner, eyeing Violet, who glares at Nia backs. What do you want to do? �0620:41 * Dusk quietly looks at Nia and Violet's glaring contest from another corner of the room. 20:42 "Dragon, since Spider is otherwise indisposed of currently, I'll leave it to you to have the first choice." �0621:02 * Dragon_ hums. "I'm not sure. The restlessness can be danger to people. Some thing should be done about it." 21:02 "By the way, Violet, how are you feeling?" �0121:03 <@STExalted> "I'm... fine," she nods at Dragon_. "But why is she," Violet glares at Nia, "Here? Moon Anathema is /dangerous/." �0121:03 <@STExalted> Nia smiles, showing her teeth. It's all sharp. 21:05 "Ah," Dragon starts. "I believe that she is Lost Soul's comrade." 21:06 "But I don't know why she is here." �0121:06 <@STExalted> Nia shrugs. "I thought you'll need help, since Peerless and Spider is not present," she explains. 21:07 "There you have it." Dragon says with a nod. 21:08 "Further, the whole Anathema thing is propaganda anyway. I could always introduce you to Lytek the God of Exaltation but sadly I lack the means to go meet him." 21:09 "Unless someone has any idea what to do, then the help you can give is entertainment from your catfight with Violet," Dusk says to Nia. 21:10 "No fighting for the patient." Dragon says with a frown. �0121:10 <@STExalted> Violet sighs. "Well, I see you are up to something... big," she pauses. "Honestly, I'm good enough to tangle with it, but not good enough to /escape/ from it. So... umm. Maybe you can, I don't know, knock me and drop me somewhere?" she looks at Dragon_, pleading. "I swore I won't say anything!" �0621:11 * Lost_ shrugs. Your call Dragon. �0621:14 * Dusk looks at the rest. 21:19 "You won't help us? No wait, if yo don't want to, you don't need to. Your help would have been appreciated. This 'thing' is as you say, big. It can become a threat to the people of Twin Rivers and another pair of skilled hands would have been very helpful." Dragon sighs. 21:19 "But how are your wounds? They were healing well last time I saw them. You should at least stay long enough for them to mend properly." �0121:21 <@STExalted> "I'm well enough to journey," Violet states. "Well, I do occasionally takes mercenary job, but... what can you offer?" 21:25 "That is actually a good question. The thing is, with the current unrest and open talk of rebellion there is going to be no end of trouble and misery. We have already dealth with the undead that was plaguing the country yet we never found the person behind the whole situation. So what can we offer you? Firstly the chance to see if the situation with the 21:26 undead is indeed resolved, and second? A steady source of jobs and other bonuses depending on the circumstances." �0121:29 <@STExalted> Violet sighs. "Alright, you make a good point. I don't know what you're planning, but i hope you can pull it off." she grumbles. "Anything else you want to tell me about this supposed 'plan'?" 21:44 "First things first. We need to go take care of that Dragonblooded "Breading" center we found earlier. We are not sure just what is going on there, but from what we know, a lot of women who serviced the male Dragonblooded got pregnant and were taken there to give birth. I am sure that you can fill in the blanks on what they are trying to do." 21:51 "Full-on assault or sabotage then?" 21:51 "Sneak in and scout? We need information first." 21:51 "Or infiltrate to find more information first?" 21:52 "Nia." Lost_ says looking at his lover. "What do you think?" 21:53 "Eh, the easiest would be getting in together with the other women, but that does have its own set of problem." �0121:55 <@STExalted> "If it's actual breeding, they're playing long game," Nia states. "Interrogating the prostitutes can help, but I don't think they know much. So, staking it is, but..." she shrugs. "You need actual object to stake. So, check if one of the prostitutes shows sign of pregnancy, then shadows her." �0121:55 <@STExalted> Violet looks pales when she hears it. �0321:56 * Peerless (Mibbit@115.164.loy.jhu) has joined #exaltedrpsvic 21:56 "Oh, looks like it's a new one for our Dragon Blood here." �0321:56 * Retrieving #exaltedrpsvic modes... �0122:05 <@STExalted> "And wait until she's kidnapped," Nia continues. "The current climate might makes things dicey, though, but... you don't even know the supposed identity of this group that tries to breed DBs.." 22:12 "They might also suspend their operation too." �0122:13 <@STExalted> "Or failed," Nia pointed out. "It's never good idea to have your worker stronger than you. Though, indoctrination can solve that problem nicely." 22:18 "A stealth mission then. Peerless, now that you have arrived, what do you think about this mess?" 22:19 "...Hmm," Peerless answered, deep in contemplation. 22:19 "There are several ways for us to do this. One," he started. 22:20 "We can do it the hard way, aka shadowing the pregnant woman until she got kidnapped, then shadowing said kidnapper(s)," 22:22 "Second...we can disguise ourselves as the pregnant women, and have them kidnap us...from there, though, it'd be kinda hard, as we'd need ways to figure out how to disguise some mundane items as a baby, and have them NOT notice it until we're freed, while WE tend to the pregnant lady until she gives birth or something like that." 22:23 "That would probably easier if Spider is around." 22:23 "Third...we could kidnap the kidnapper and then...'persuade'," Peerless grimaced a little at the word, "the kidnapper to tell us what we want to know." 22:24 "Well we do have a Lunar shapeshifter with us....." 22:24 "And Dusk with his charms can do it too." 22:25 "Nia, how does your shapeshifting works in terms of disguising yourself as a mortal?" �0122:25 <@STExalted> Nia shakes her head. "I'm afraid pregnant's woman is in my library." �0122:25 <@STExalted> Nia shakes her head. "I'm afraid pregnant's woman is not in my library." 22:25 "And how do you...get a pregnant woman to be in your library? Preferably alive?" 22:27 "Well, I doubt they're going to ask the pregnant woman to point who is the father of the baby....." �0122:27 <@STExalted> "Ritual hunting, plus imbibing her blood." Nia dispassionately states, and Violet looks even more uncomfortable. "Alternatively," she grins. "There are more fun way..." �0622:30 * Dragon_ frowns at Nia. �0122:31 <@STExalted> Nia rolls her eyes. "I assure you, I do not kill innocent to add form to my library," �0622:32 * Peerless is trying to figure out how lesbian sex works if one of the participants is pregnant. 22:32 "Nia...can the more fun way apply when adding animals to your list of shape-shifting forms?" �0122:33 <@STExalted> "What, you want to find out, Peerless?" she grins. 22:33 "No, just wondering if that's what you did with your primary form..." �0622:33 * Peerless deadpanned, eyeing Lost. 22:34 "Peerless? You mean you don't know how beastmen are created?" �0122:34 <@STExalted> Nia laughs. "I'm sure when I'm old enough I'll go and try it, but for now, I do actual hunting." 22:34 "...huh, so you /do/ know of that one." Peerless muttered. �0222:34 * Dusk (Mibbit@180.246.pi.uwt) Quit (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client�) �0122:35 <@STExalted> "That's the risk of getting involved with other Lunar," Nia said. Violet gets even paler, if possible. �0622:35 * Lost_ shrugs. "We are the exalted. What is mortal rules and taboos to us? It is only the limits that we place upon ourselves that truly matter." �0122:37 <@STExalted> Violet furrows her brows. "Wait. You are actually Exalted? ..uh, don't tell me you are actually Solar." 22:37 "Yup, and the reason I am saying it here and now it to get it out of the way." �0322:37 * Dusk (Mibbit@180.246.pi.uwt) has joined #exaltedrpsvic �0122:38 <@STExalted> Violet sighs. 22:39 "If it helps, I was once an Immaculate monk and Nia was once a Realm Dynast." �0222:40 * Dusk (Mibbit@180.246.pi.uwt) Quit (Client Quit�) �0122:41 <@STExalted> "Oh, don't worry. If Demon can makes normal person THAT strong, we'll be in more trouble I think..." Violet grumbles. "I avoid Anathema because their scheme tend to be BIG, and while they can get out, I CAN'T. So, I really hope you can succeed whatever insane plan you have." �0322:41 * Dusk (Mibbit@180.246.pi.uwt) has joined #exaltedrpsvic 22:43 "Violet, life sucks and then you die. This is the rule of life, be they mortal or exalted. We all die in the end and this the question becomes, 'what did you do with the life you lived?'. For me? The answer is to forge a nation which can bring peace to creation. Weather through force of arms or through cultural superiority. I wont lie and say that there is no 22:44 danger but we all have only one life to live and the best we can do is to leave behing a lasting legacy for those who come after us. What this legacy is though? That is your choice." �0222:49 * Lost_ (Mibbit@122.164.mvr.qi) Quit (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client�) �0322:50 * Lost_ (Mibbit@122.164.mvr.qi) has joined #exaltedrpsvic �0222:52 * Peerless (Mibbit@115.164.loy.jhu) Quit (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client�) �0122:52 <@STExalted> "You have a point, but I'll still go with 'Trying to survive'", Violet says. "And I already said I'll help you, right?"\ 22:53 "Indeed you did, which is why I decided to be open with you on what you are getting your self into." Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles